lazy_purple_tf2nimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Native Badlandians
While they are not exactly TF2-nimals, Native Badlandians are players that are descendants of the original inhabitants of the badlands. They live a humble lifestyle, wear headdresses, have ritual dances and have outposts everywhere around the badlands. They do hunt creatures, but are barely responsible for the endangerment/extinction of many species. They rarely express hatred against people that stumble upon one of their camps, even offering food to travellers, but if they are attacked, they will definitely and violently fight back. These tribes focus on strength in numbers, and use mainly melee weapons and bow and arrows. They have even tamed WolfHeavys and other creatures to fight for them. Despite the fact they have lost much land, they are looking for a treaty that allows them to share their land or take it back as a whole. They seem to have many ways for surviving the elements, and their hunting techniques are not often used today. They not only use fire to cook, but they use it to cook prey as they fire the ignited arrows at them. When the first mercenaries found them, they tried to kill them all. Luckily, their traditions survived as did they. After a long and grueling battle took place between the two forces, they both began to trade. Resources were exchanged, as well as some hats, which were not sought out by the Natives. They gave the mercenaries items like the crocodile smile and Trophy Belt (Made when a Chief honored a heroic sniper by putting a tooth belt around his hat) The names of the tribes are currently unknown, but their roles are known. The males mostly do the hunting, leaving the females to take care of the children and fulfill domestic duties. Some scholars understand their language and translate for scientists and travellers. One strange quality of this species is that RatScouts will NOT attack them. The natives do not kill animals that won't support their entire family or tribe either. After they have finished their meals, they will use every part of the animal, including the bones for their weapons and hides for their clothes, making waste uncommon. Their names are usually animal related. They are not seen often, due to them being killed, but the times they are, they are to be left alone. No creature that usually kills mercenaries will attack them. They seem to be at peace with themselves and nature, and the chiefs are said to be amazing leaders with great strategy. Hunting Methods Running Down A creature Firing arrows from a distance Luring creatures into traps Engaging animals in melee fights Sneaking up on them Posing as creature and then slaying them Hiding and then firing arrows into target Known Tribes Mohawk (all except chief wear Merc's Mohawk) Beach Forest Desert Coldfront Tunnels (UnderGround) People of The Waterfall Cave Requirements: Big Chief (Male Chief-Heavy) Chieftain's Challenge (Male Chief-Soldier) Smissmas Caribou Bushman's Bristles Exquisite Rack Disciplinary Action Huntsman Bushwacka Darwin's Danger Shield or Razorback Buffalo Steak Sandvich Boston Basher Concheror Axtinguisher Ham Shank Bird Man of Australiacatraz Falconer's Glove Brutal Bouffant (for a standard native) Menpo (Other animal or non-industrial items that an ancient person would wear or use, including mascots. No Balloonicorn.) Category:Heavy TF2-nimals Category:Medic TF2-nimals Category:Soldier TF2-nimals Category:Pyro TF2-nimals Category:Tribes and empires Category:Scout TF2-nimals Category:Widespread Species Category:Uncommon Species Category:Possible Albino